All Become A Star
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Yuuri kan niet slapen, en ging wat rond wandelen in de gangen . En komt dan Conrad tegen, wat zal er gebeuren ?


**Fanfic Titel : All Become A Star**

**Titel Chapter : All Become A Star**

**Koppels : YuurixConrad**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi & Angst**

**Author : Sunny**

**Rated : T-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi & Angst houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Yuuri zuchte als hij , naar de zwarte plafon keek . De hele kamer is donker , en hij is alleen op het bed . Hij voeld zich alleen , sinds het bed groot is . En niemand anders naast hem ligt , hij zou het liefst één persoon . Nu bij zich willen hebben .<p>

" Conrad ... " Zuchte Yuuri zijn naam , als hij aan de oudere man dachte . De eerste keer toen Yuuri hem zag , was juist Prince Charming op zijn witte paard . Die de prinses komt redden , Yuuri glimlachte een beetje . Maar zijn glimlach verdween , als hij aan zijn droom dachte . Het was eng zo eng , Yuuri krijg er nog rillingen van .

Hij stond dan op , en ging uit zijn kamer . Het ging makkenlijk , sinds niemand voor zijn deur stond . En liep door de gangen , en keek soms naar buiten . De maan scheen fell , het was volle maan blijkbaar . En Yuuri voelde zich op zijn gemak , als het witte oog naar hem keek . Yuuri liep dan door , maar als hij om de hoek ging . Voelde hij een mes tegen zijn nek ." Wie zijt u ? Wat zoekt u hier ? " Vroeg de stem , Yuuri 's angst ging weg . En keek in de man 's bruine ogen ." Conrad ? "

" Uwe hoogheid ? " De mes verdween van Yuuri 's nek ." Het is Yuuri ."

" Sorry ik wist niet dat ... Wat doet u hier zo laat ? " Vroeg Conrad bezorgt ." Ik kon niet slapen ." Zeide hij ." Dus nam ik een wandeling . "

" Het is gevaarlijk u weet nooit wat er kan gebeuren , sinds s'avonds meer gevaar is dan daglicht . " Yuuri glimlachte naar Conrad 's bezorgdheid ." Maar jij komt mij redden toch ? Dus hoef ik niet bang te zijn , plus de anderen doen ook hun best . Maar ik zou vervolg erop letten , ik wil niet dat jullie nog meer ongerust worden . "

" Het is onze taak , om u te beschermen we zullen ons leven geven . En ik zal vooral mijn leven weg geven , alleen maar om te weten dat u veilig zijt . " Yuuri keek in Conrad 's ogen , dezelfde ogen die bezorgdheid , vriendelijkheid en misschien meer . Keken naar hem alleen naar hem , Yuuri voelde zich altijd veilig onder die ogen . Maar ook altijd nerveus , sinds hij niet weet wat hij denkt . Wat de eigenaar van die ogen denkt ." Uwe hoogheid ? "

" Het is Yuuri ." Was Yuuri 's snelle antwoord , maar merkte dan dat Conrad dichter bij was dan daar juist . " Conrad ? "

" Er is iets meer dan , gewoon niet kunnen slapen ." Zeide hij Yuuri 's ogen gingen wijd open , hoe weet hij dat ? " Waarom denk je dat ? "

" Ik voel dat uwe hoogheid , heeft u een nachtmerrie gehad ? Wil je er misschien over praten ? "

Yuuri keek naar hem , en keek weg dan ." Het is niks ." Conrad beweegde niet , hij ging niet weg . Maar kwam ook niet dichter bij ." Ik ga terug naar mijn kamer ." Zeide Yuuri en liep langs Conrad heen , maar de man nam zijn arm . En hield hem dan in zijn armen ." U kunt het mij vertellen , je weet toch dat mijn schouder voor jou tranen zijn . En mijn oren er zijn , om naar u te luisteren . "

" Dan waarom noem je niet , bij mijn naam ? Is het zo veel gevraagd ? Je zijt juist de gene , die mij bij die naam heeft genoemd . Waarom spreek je nooit mijn naam uit ." Yuuri 's tranen kwamen uit zijn ogen ." Ik ... Ik verontschuldig mij ."

" Ik wil geen sorry ... En ik wil echt terug naar mijn kamer . " Conrad knikte ja en liet Yuuri los ." Ik zal met u mee gaan ." Yuuri zeide niks er op , en de twee gingen in stilte . Naar de jonge konings kamer , als de twee daar waren . Keek Yuuri naar Conrad . " Er is één ding dat ik , je wil laten weten . Maar sluit eerst u ogen ." Conrad keek naar hem verward , maar deed hij zeide en sloot zijn ogen . Hij voelde handen op zijn schouders , en hij voelde zich toegetrokken worden . Naar de persoon zelf , zijn ogen gingen open . Als hij zijn konings lippen op hem voelde , de twee stonden daar in stilte . Geen van hun zeide iets , Yuuri duwde hem dan weg ." Goedenacht Conrad ." En ging zijn kamer in , als de deuren sloten . Gingen Conrad 's vingers naar zijn lippen , hij voelde Yuuri 's zachte lippen nog . En draaide zich om , en ging weg van de deur ." Goedenacht Yuuri ."

* * *

><p><strong>Ik ben zo dol op dezen koppel , ConradxYuuri 4-ever ! Ik maak er een sequel van , en een prequel . <strong>

**Ik hoop dat jullie van de angst genieten , want ik geniet er van :) Oh ja bekijk de poll aub ! **

**Ciao ~ **


End file.
